Kid Chronicles
by TragicMagic599
Summary: Pre-Skyward Sword. It is known that Zelda and Link have been friends since childhood. But what happened before the events of Skyward Sword? Not AU. Follow the two children as they grow up. Could Link establish feeling for Zelda? Will Zelda like Link back? I don't know, you must read to find out.
1. Parents

**AN; Why hello there people. I have decided to do a pre Skyward Sword story, or Zelda and Link growing up. Gosh, I can't think of words today.  
****Anyways, the events won't usually be tied together, for example, Link get's his loftwing in one chapter, and he is getting a job the next. Well I'm confusing myself. I can't remember what's it's called. Oh well. This is not an AU. Story will be updated weekly, to keep me from being a lazy bum. (So, close to a thousand words. Oh well, I tried. Wait I think I can do this. Just ignore this part.)**

**Enjoy :). ~ DP289**

* * *

Zelda couldn't stand it anymore, from the moment Link came to her room teary eyed, she knew something was up. However, the small boy was keeping his lips tight, and not telling her what was wrong.

She spent over an hour trying to comfort her best friend, but to no avail. "Link, can you please tell me what's wrong? Was it Groose? Was he bullying you again?" Zelda asked.

Link shook his head 'no'. "It wasn't Groose," he mumbled silently.

"Link!" Zelda whined, she poked the small child in the back. "Tell me, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice was calm. Link couldn't bear looking into her eyes. They were full of concern, it made him want to break down and cry.

"No-Nothing, it's nothing," he said, gulping back a sob. He couldn't believe it happened, not to him, why him? Zelda gently patted the 10 year old's back.

"It's okay," she soothed, "Do you want me to get your Mom or Dad?" she asked, softly.

That was it for Link. Tears streamed down the young boys face, "Yo- You can't!" Link pleaded. "You just can't," he insisted.

Zelda hugged the little boy, "I'm going to go get them, Okay, you stay right here," She stood up and went for the door.

"Zelda! No my parent's are-" That's all the blonde 11 year old heard as she shut the door. Why didn't Link want his parents? He always turns to them, when he's in trouble. Something must be very wrong.

Zelda left the Academy and headed for Link's home. The wind blew the girls hair around and the clouds were covering the sun, she couldn't help but look up and admire the sun's disappearance. In Skyloft, cloudy days were very rare, usually once every 8 years. Rain on the other hand, was only sighted once, and that was a century ago.

Taking her attention away from the rare sight. The 11 year old girl continued on to her Best Friend's house. She knocked on the familiar yellow door 3 times. She waited a couple of minutes, no answer. She knocked again, still no answer. Finally Zelda gave up and opened the door.

The house was dark, dusty, and had a depressing feeling to it. No one was in the home but the girl. She looked around, "Hello?" she called. Nothing but the sound of her own echo. Shrugging it off, the girl exited the house and went to find her father. 'He should know where the Nohanson's are.' the child thought.

Opening the door to his office, Zelda immediately felt the same depressing aura. "Father?" Zelda asked, her Dad was standing, looking out the window as if he was deep in thought.

"Hello Zelda," he said not turning around. "What is it you need?"

Zelda didn't feel comfortable in the room, the atmosphere was too depressing. "By any chance do you know where the Nohanson's are?" Zelda asked.

Her father turned around, his eyes were weary, and a bit red and puffy. "My dear child, sit down, we have something to discuss." he said. Zelda's heart sank, this couldn't be good. She did as her father instructed and sat down. "Good, now. My dear friends, the Nohanson's, are no longer with us, they are now in the loving arms of the Goddess,"

"What happened?!" Zelda yelled, tears streaming down her face, she couldn't believe it. They were dead! No!

"Calm down. It pains me as well. They went out for a flight, Mr. Nohanson's bird did not come. He plummeted to the cloud barrier. His wife tried to rescue her husband, but her Loftwing was not strong enough. They plummeted to their death. An hour after their accident, we found his Loftwing had passed away from a strange disease." he said.

Zelda jumped up, "No! They can't be dead! What about Link!? The goddess is cruel for doing this to him! It's not fair!" She yelled, "What about Link?" she repeated, "He can't live on his own, he's barely 11." she continued.

Her father placed a hand on the girls shoulder, "He will become a student at this academy. Like you, he will be in good hands."

The girl nodded, she still couldn't believe Link's parents were gone, they were like her own. A mix of emotions were raging inside her small body; fear, anger, confusion, sadness She couldn't handle it. She burst out of the room in tears and straight for hers where she left Link.

The boy was still sitting on her bed, crying. She ran over and gave him a long hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. The boy hugged her back.

"It's o k, I'm fine now," he said softly. But deep inside, Zelda knew he wasn't o k, "I hate the goddess for doing this though," he added.

For a strange reason, anger swelled inside the girl as he said that, but she quickly dowsed it. For her friend needed comfort, not hatred. "Me too,"

* * *

**Reviews are strongly encouraged. I love them, they keep me from getting Writer's Blocks. Until next time. **~ **DP289**


	2. Loftwings!

**_Hi! I'm sorry it's been more than a week since I last updated. I just have a Writer's Block. This isn't my best chapter ever but, it's 2 a.m and I have school tomorrow so I wrote this quickly. Yeah, it's not long either. And another thing, someone asked me if this was going to be a continuous story or a series of one shots. All of the chapters will be one shots unless I decide to add a part two._**

**Thank you, to everyone who reviewed and followed my story. So, I would like to thank; Dream, BlueFrenchHorn97, Iranda20, G01den W01f 11, Lighting Raptor, and XxADVENTURE TIMExX. Also, thanks to BlueFrenchHorn97 for some tips.**

**_Now, Enjoy._**

**_Oh yeah, the first part is heavily influenced by the manga in the back of the Hyrule Historia. _**

* * *

"Yay!" Pippit yelled! "I got the flag!" waving a red flag in the air.

"Hooray!" Groose and Link shouted at the same time, and gave each other a high five. (You see my dear readers, in the beginning Groose, and Link were good friends.) Link felt happy. Even though this was a simple game, playing their own version of capture the flag was made him feel pure joy, he wanted this to last, forever.

"Hey! Link! Look at that!" Pippit shouted pointing at the sky. Confused to what his friend thought was important ,Link looked to the sky what he saw made him gasp. "A red bird... a Loftwing flying through the sky." he muttered. All of his friends decided to go restart the game and leave Link to his thoughts.

The bird began to fly higher, "How nice it must be to fly through the sky..." Link muttered to himself. "But I... can't get up there," Link stopped for a moment and raised his hand up high as if trying to grasp at the flying red Loftwing. He felt as if he needed to be up there with it. He longed to be with the bird. "Why do I feel like this... When I look at that bird..." the feeling grew, he almost couldn't take it, he needed to be with that bird,

"I wouldn't say I'm especially bored... but ever since I was little I found myself looking up at the sky." he sighed, "Why is that?" he asked himself, hoping an answer would come.

He glanced at the Red Loftwing. "Wh- What the-?!" The bird he was focusing on was now diving at a fast pace towards him. "That Red Bird!" he shouted to himself, "It's coming this way!"

The boy braced himself from the strong wind the bird created as it was landing. Link stared right into the birds red eyes. 'Hello. I have long awaited this moment.' Link stood there shocked.

'For some reason...' he thought, 'That's what I felt the red Loftwing's eyes were saying to me.' Link smiled and gently touched the birds beak. He jumped a bit when his palm connected. He lifted his hand away fast. "My partner..." he whispered, without a second thought. Link hopped on the red birds back. "I'm ready," he signaled, and the bird took off.

Free. That was the one word Link could describe how he felt. He felt free, as he was gliding through the air on his new Loftwing. He stifled a laugh. This was the Happiest moment of his life. "Yahoo!" he yelled. It was as if something inside of him awoke from a long deep slumber. This was the first time he was truly happy.

Link glanced down at Skyloft, it looked beautiful with an Aerial view. Link scanned the area for his friends. The first ones he saw. Zelda and Karane. Link smiled. He couldn't wait to show Zelda his new bird, she would be so jealous.

Link flew down in front of the two girls they both shielded their eyes from the on-coming gust. "Hi!" he said cheerfully. The two girl were startled by his sudden appearance.

"Link!" Zelda yelled, "You got a Loftwing, good for you!" She ran over and inspected the bird. "I wish I had a Loftwing," she muttered to herself.

Link hopped off his Loftwing, "I am so happy," he glanced at his Loftwing, "I've never seen a red one before," he said.

Karane walked up to the bird, "Crimson, to be exact. These Loftwings are so rare, they were thought to be extinct. You're lucky, mine has the normal shade of blue," Karane looked at the bird, interest was clearly in her eyes.

Zelda sighed, "Great, I'm the only one without a Loftwing now!"

Link couldn't help but laugh, "You'll get one soon Zelda," Link patted the girl on the back, "Soon." he promised.

"Soon," Zelda agreed, "So, who taught you how to fly your Loftwing?" Zelda asked out of curiosity.

Link blinked, "No one," he said, "I thought we were supposed to learn from experience,"

"No," Karane said, "Before we fly our birds, we must get Instructor Orwan or Instructor Horwell,"

"Oh," Link said, "Well, I don't need them, it's like, I was destined to fly!" he said bragging a bit.

"We all were, silly," Zelda said crossing her arms.

Link smiled mischievously, "You're just jealous!" Link exclaimed.

A faint tint of pink was painted on Zelda's cheeks. "I-I'm not!" she yelled putting her hands on her hips.

"You're so jealous!" Link teased.

"Hmph!" Zelda yelled, "You're just immature!"

"Guys!" Karane yelled, "As entertaining as it is to watch you both scream at each other. How about we go get some lunch?" Karane suggested.

"Fine!" Link sighed, "let's go,"

Zelda nodded, "Yes,"

Before leaving, Link turned to his bird, "Bye, thank you for the ride," he said. gently massaging the birds head. His Red Loftwing screeched in response making Link jump. He watched the bird raise her wings majestically, and fly away.

"Thank you, Hylia," Link muttered, "Thank you for my new partener,"


	3. Avain Flu

**I had some difficulties writing this chapter. If it doesn't make sense than please let me know in the reviews. Anyways this chapter is inspired by the youtube video called Skyward Sword - Origins Animatic. Here's the link, **

**add www. youtube watch?v=REGW21Zcy1s**

**Okay, thanks too;  
Spudyface, BlueFrenchHorn97, Zelda Rules, and JulzRulz65. And thanks to Zelda Rules for recommending the Skyword Sword Origins video. I cried like a baby, watching it. **

**Okay, read on. **

* * *

"Are you sure?" Link asked, nervously, cold sweat dripping down his forehead. "Is she going to be okay?" Link couldn't help but feel a bit heart-broken. He grasped her hand tightly, wishing to stay by her side.

"Yes, the doctor said she should wake up in a week," Zelda's father answered. "One week and my comatose daughter should wake up,"

Link felt a tear roll down his cheek, "I'm sorry, I should have stayed with her! It's my fault, if I stayed with her, she wouldn't have been in a coma!"

Kaepora patted Link's back gently, "It's alright my boy, you're to hard on yourself. It's not your fault. Zelda will be fine!"

Link let out a small whimper, "I know," He looked at the peaceful girl, she appeared to be sleeping. "Do you think she'll remember us?" Link asked.

Her father nodded, "There is a high chance she will, now do not fret. Zelda shall wake up soon,"

Link grasped her hand tighter. Her could remember that day a month ago.

Flashback;

Link and Zelda ran happily throughout the field! "You're it!" Link shouted. Running away from the girl.

Suddenly, Zelda leaned against a tree, "Link, I don't feel too good," she said weakly. Link, who thought this was a trick, put his hands on his hips. She could see he didn't believe her. She opened her mouth to explain, but the world grew dark. Frantic squiggles clouded her vision and the world went black.

Link saw Zelda collapse on the spot and began to panic. He ran towards her shouting her name, but the girl stayed silent. "I'll go get help!" Link yelled. Hoping she would hear him.

Link ran through town, looking for someone. Oddly, no one was out today. "Somebody!" Link yelled, "Zelda needs help! Somebody Help!" he shouted. Finally, Pippits mom came out of her house.

"Link? What's with all the ruckus?" she asked. Leaning a broom against a wall.

"It's Zelda!" Link said nervously, "She collapsed and she won't wake up! She needs help!" Link said frantically. Pippits mother called for Renado, the elderly doctor. They went back to the tree where Zelda lay unconscious they carried the limp girl back to the academy. Pippit's mother helped the girl into her bed. While Renado checked her for high blood pressure or a stroke.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with her, but we came to late, she is now in a coma." Doctor Renado said to her father, while Link sat on a chair by the bed. Holding her hand tightly. He sobbed onto her blankets.

"Link, what were you two doing when she collapsed?" Her father asked. Link looked up. His eyes were red and puffy.

"We were playing tag, and all of a sudden she told me she wasn't feeling well. Then she collapsed." Link explained. Tears still rolling down his cheeks.

"I see," her father said. Patting the boy on his back. "She'll wake up in no time, don't you worry,"

Flashback over;

Link set down a carved bird on Zelda's desk.

He tied a card to the bird it said, 'Get well soon ~Link'.

He glanced at Zelda, she should wake up soon, it's been a week. He set a bouquet of heart flowers onto her bed and sat in his chair. Like he did everyday. He laid his head down and began to sulk a bit. How he missed his dear friend.

He sobbed a bit, hoping she would wake up soon. "L..ink?" he heard, a weak, soft voice call his name.

He glanced up, his vision was blurry, so he rubbed his red and puffy eyes. "Zelda?" he asked.

The girl gently placed her hand onto his. "I'm okay, now," she said. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked weakly.

Link smiled, tears ran down his eyes, he was so happy she was awake, he couldn't hold it in. "A.. A month and a half," he said.

Zelda looked shocked, "I've been out that long? Oh dear, what happened in my absence " she asked.

"Um, I'd rather have your father tell you the bad news, later. Right now, you need to rest and recover. You're burning up, here I brought you some heart flowers." Link said, handing the bouquet he made in his spare time.

"Thank you, and what do you mean by bad news?" Zelda asked, suddenly concerned.

Link felt bad, "Don't worry about it now, you need to heal." he said, "Oh, and look, I carved this for you," Link handed her the wooden bird he carved. "It's not that good, but I can get better,"

Zelda smiled, "I love it," she whispered, "I really do, it's beautiful,"

Link smiled, "You- you think so?"

Zelda nodded, "I'll treasure it forever," Link reached over and gently hugged his friend. "Thank you so much," she whispered, "Thank you,"

*Later*

Zelda sat in her room alone, and sat by the window. She sighed, "I want to go out and play, but father won't believe that I'm well enough,"

Suddenly an idea popped in her head. She stuck her head out of the window, and began to search for a certain Loftwing. Finally a streak of red caught her eye. 'Perfect' she thought.

"Hey! Epona!" Zelda yelled, catching the Loftwing's attention, the bird cocked it's head and looked over at Zelda. The girl began to wave her arms, beckoning the bird to come closer. The girl smiled as the red loftwing began to make it's way over to the girl.

"Hey, can you take a letter to Link?" she said patting the birds furry head.

(AN; Yes, according to the Hyrule Historia they have feathers and fur,)

Zelda quickly wrote a letter to Link, and folded it. "Here you go, thanks Epona!" The bird let out a loud squawk and flew away.

Zelda quickly got up and slipped on a normal blue dress, she grabbed her favorite white boots, and put on a white necklace. After she began to tie ribbons around her hair. She looked into the mirror and nodded.

The girl opened her door quietly and looked around, it's been 2 weeks since she woke up and they won't let her out of her room. Zelda was sure Morian wasn't guarding her door anymore. Luckily she was right. She silently tip-toed out of the room and into the hall. She sprinted to the door and opened it.

She felt free again, she missed being outside, being in her enclosed room was so. . . . . . Boring.

She slowly walked up the stairs to the Statue of the Goddess. Hoping Link would be there already. Her guess was right, Link was standing there whistling a song, it sounded so familiar, but she shrugged it off. "Hi Link!" she called, running up to her Best Friend.

"Hey Zellie, are you sure it's a good idea for you to be out here?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

I sighed, "Yes, I'm fine! They found a cure for the Avian flu, I should be fine! I hope it's not to late for the others..." she said. It's true, many people have caught the Avian flu, it was spreading fast, only recently a cure has been found. It's to late for most, but Zelda got lucky.

Link nodded, maybe she was right. "Alright, what do you want to do?" he asked. Zelda looked into her friends eyes. She knew the perfect thing to do.

"Cloud watching?" she suggested, In Skyloft, cloud watching was important, especially in the center of the Goddess's Circle. Link nodded, he laid down, Zelda soon following his actions.

They gazed at the sky, "That looks like a cloud," Link joked. Zelda playfully punched his arm.

"That's because that is a cloud doofus!" Zelda snickered.

They sat there in silence. "Hey, is that a new loftwing?" Zelda asked pointing to the sky. It was rare you see an untamed bird.

Zelda was right, "The bird doesn't have a harness." Link muttered, he stood up, "Hey, maybe it's your lucky day!" he said. Pointing to the bird, who was now circling the goddess statue. He leaned in, I'll be at the entrance waiting," he whispered into her ear.

Zelda nodded, they know you had to be alone for the bird to land. She focused her attention to the bird. Finally, the bird began to land. It squawked in Zelda's face. Making her take a step back, out of fear. She didn't know this bird.

It arched it's neck towards the girl. "Uh, hi?" she said nervously, the bird screeched She sheiled her face from it. When the bird leaned back, she slowly placed her hand on it's beak. Her eyes widened, "You're my loftwing!" she yelled excitedly. How she knew, she didn't know. But it felt as if there was an invisible bond between the two.

She glanced over to Link, "I have my own bird!" she yelled excitedly. "I finally have one, now we can go flying together!"

Zelda hopped on the birds back, "Um, how do I fly?"

Link laughed, he whistled for his crimson loftwing, "Watch and Learn," he said, as a strong gust of wind appeared from above, as his bird descended from the heavens. He leaped onto his Bird smiling. "Let's go," he muttered, and took off to the sky, leaving Zelda clueless as to how ride a Loftwing.

* * *

**Please feel free to give me suggestions. Until next time.**

** ~ DP289**


	4. Valentines Day!

**Hi guys! Did you miss me? No? Okay, :(. I'm joking, okay so I'm sorry for not updating for a while, I had this huge writers block, and I still kind of do. But, I couldn't let this slide, I will continue with the story. Also, this chapter isn't as good as I was going for, but hey, I updated, didn't I?**

**Yes, I am well aware it's not Valentines Day, or even close to it. I just thought I should try to write some fluff, and I majorly failed at it. XD I don't really know how to write it considering, I've never had a crush on anyone or has been in love. I'm only 15, to young to really know about these things. (At least I consider myself too young,)**

** Anyways, thank's for reviewing; XxAdventure TimexX, Guest, JulzRulz65(If you would read my authors note than yes, yes I did,) and BlueFrenchHorn97. **

**Okay, yes I know Link's Loftwing is a boy, and Epona is a girl, but I needed to name it something. I couldn't have made Zelda yell, "Hey Link's Crimson Red Loftwing," that was a lot to type. **

**And also, I based the second chapter off of the manga, were Link got his, somewhere on the edge of Skyloft, and this is my story so :P. **

**Okay, without further ado, read on.**

* * *

"Happy Valentines Day!" Everybody cheered.

Oh yes Valentines Day, the day of love. Everybody looked forward to this 'magical' day, but honestly, Link hated it. He never understood why he has to celebrate the day of love. It's not like he was in love with anyone, or was he?

"Hey, Link?" Pipit asked with a smug smile, plastered on his face.

Link turned around. "Yeah?" he said.

Pipit gave Link the biggest smile he could muster up, "Happy Valentines Day!" Pipit than reached in his pocket and pulled out a small red cloth box. Before Link could question the identity of the box. Pipit shoved it into Link's hand. "Now, I want you to give this to the one and only Zelda,"

"Why?" he said a bit puzzled, "Why Zelda?"

Pippit let out a loud chuckle, "Because, my poor inocent little Linky boy,"

"Don't call me that,"

"Touchy, touchy. _Anyways, _It's Valentines Day! You're 14 years old now, you should at least have a crush on somebody." Pipit said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"But I don'-"

"Don't give me that _bird poop_ Link! I've seen the way you look at her, and when you talk about her, it's like you're a whole other person," Pipit said softly, he walked to the other side of Link, and leaned close to Link's ear. "You love Zelda," he whispered.

_No, no, no no no no no no no_. He thought_, I'm not in Love with her, and I never will be_. Link's mind screamed. The thought quickly turned to Zelda. Her bright blonde hair, and her happy smile. Her cute face, and her sparkling blue eyes. She was definatly eye candy, and not to mention her shining personality, oh and how smart she is. Zelda was perfect, inside and out.

A small blush swept across his face. Was he seriously thinking of Zelda?

"You love Zelda," Pipit's voice rang through his head. Repeating itself, over and over. Link's whole face turned beet red, Was he really admitting it?

"I don't love her!" he yelled, collecting a mixture of confused, annoyed, and concerned gazes. "Heh heh, every thing is fine," Link said nervously. "Go back to what you were doing,"

A collection of grumbles, and laughter began crowd the room once more, as everybody began to ignore the 14 year old kid.

"Woah, I didn't expect you to do that," Pipit said backing away slowly, "Oh well, I got to go, remember give it to Zelda!" He said running off.

Link watched as his friend departed, oh how Pipit loved to toy with poor little Link's emotions. "Oh well," he mumbled under his breath. "Nothing I can do about him," Link suddenly got tired of standing, so he went over to the table and sat. He began to gaze at the food laid out. It looked so good. Pumpkin soup, bread, some vegetables, oh and are those chocolate chip cookies?

Link reached over and grabbed a cookie, he took a bite into it, and smiled. These were delicous! He was going to savour this cookie, every last bite. After all, he probably won't see any more cookies on Skyloft. They're such a rare delicousy.

The incident earlier played through his head, over, and over. He sighed, "That was embarresing..." he said, staring at the cookie in his hand.

"What was embarresing?" A soft voice said, Link turned around to find Zelda standing behind him. "Sorry I'm late,"

"Oh," he said, feeling his face heat up, "It's nothing, just a tornado came through,"

She smiled, "Nothing I can do about that, but I did bring a gift for you,"

"A gift?" Link asked.

Zelda nodded in response, and reached into her pouch. She brough out a little red metalic box. Link held out his hand, and Zelda put it in.

"Why thank you, I don't know what to say," Link said.

"Don't say anything! Just open it!" Zelda yelled, punching him playfully.

"Alright, alright," Link said, laughing a bit. He placed his hand on the cold metal lid, and opened it. Inside was a silver chain, with a small bird pendant. Link smiled. He held it up, the light shown right through the pendent creating a beautiful rainbow. Link was speechless, he didn't like it. . . He loved it.

"So?" Zelda asked, a bit anxious to hear what Link had to say, "What do you think?"

Link smiled, "I love it!" He said, he slung the silver chain around his neck and clipped it into place. He looked at his best friend, and remember the box that Pippit gave him.

"Oh, and here I have something for you," He said, careful to leave the parts about Pipit. He reached into his pocket and grabbed, the cloth box. He held it out to Zelda, actually unsure of whether he should or not. _Well here goes nothing, _He thought, if It was something embarrassing he would go after Pipit, later.

She looked at it with wonder in her eyes, she carefully took the box, and lifted the lid. Her eyes widened, she grinned. It was the happiest smile Link ever saw on her, and did Zelda look good while she was smiling. She lifted green and blue, ribbons out of the box, not just any ribbons, they had little chunks of goddess plume poking out. The goddess plume was cut and polished into the size of a heart.

"Link..." she said, "Where did you get these?" her eyes were wide open, Link could tell Zelda absolutely loved it.

"Um, well," he began not knowing what to tell her, "It's a secret," he said finally.

"Well, I absolutely adore them," she said, leaning in and to Link's surprise, Zelda kissed him on the cheek.

He could feel his face turn red, "Thank you," he whispered, and gave her a hug. "I couldn't ask for anything more than what you have already given me,"


	5. Twister

**Well hello there my loyal readers. I am here to insure you, I'm not dead. Just kidding, I just brought a chapter. ^.^' **

**Anyways, I wrote 5 different chapters for this story, and I hated them all. But, I had no choice but to publish this one. I'd be lying if I said, I was proud of it. **

**This chapter is too address Link's issues with jumping off the island. I would be too, considering I can't whistle. I would die if I lived on Skyloft. **

**Thanks too, _ShadowNinja1011, Julzrulz65, and Franne. Yay!_**

**I honestly hate authors like myself. Make you wait two months, then post a low quality chapter, with only 2,000 words. So yeah, I apologize. **

**I'll stop rambling, so you can read. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Link!" Zelda yelled. The boy in over sized clothes jumped, he wasn't expecting his friend to yell at him. He tugged nervously at the collar of his old shirt. He doesn't have enough rupees for something new, so he resorted to charity clothes.

He glanced nervously back, "Hm?" was all he managed to get out. His hands nervously twitching. He looked at Zelda's face. Her blue eyes were showing impatience, and her blonde hair was a bit frizzy from the humidity.

She folded her arms, "I've shown you a thousand times, now jump!" she commanded.

Her winced at the authority in her voice. "B-ut, I-"

"No buts!" she said, "You will have to jump sometime!" She threw her arms up in the air, "Epona won't pick you up from land forever!"

"I know," he said with defeat. "It's just, I-" he stopped mid sentence, and looked down at the ground.

She sighed angrily, and glanced up at the dark stormy sky. She looked back at her friend, he was standing there with a hurt expression.

Zelda's features softened, "Link, is this-" she stopped, hoping what she was about to say next wouldn't offend him. "Is this about your parents?"

He froze. Zelda silently scolded herself, she should have known better than to remind him of their accident. The hurt in his eyes were visible. `

"Link, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No," he said, interrupting her. "No, I just, need some time alone" he whispered. She placed a hand on his shoulder. But fear caught on to her, when he pushed her away.

Her eyes widened, "Link?" she said, as he turned and began to walk away. "Link! Wait!" she called after him. But it was too late, he was already long gone. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm so sorry,"

She watched his disappearing figure, with a sigh. She turned around and began to walk away.

Her steps echoed through the small village, louder than they usually did. Where was everybody? Why is no one outside? she thought.

Suddenly, the wind began to pick up, and her hair began to fly in all directions. She let out an angry grunt and pulled her hair back with her hands.

She glanced towards the sky, strangely, there were no rescue knight patrolling the area. Her eyes widened, she knew why no one was out. Near the thunderhead, was a twister!

How did I not hear the horns! She thought, as she began walking towards the shelter. Her steps became more swift, and soon broke out into a run. She needed to get into the shelter soon, as the twister was moving far more faster than most usually do.

Soon she stopped at a cellar, and tried to pry the doors open, but they wouldn't budge.

"Hey!" she yelled, "Let me in!" they locked her out! Which means the horns must of sounded a long time ago. Her mind suddenly turned to Link. Where was he? Is he alright? Did he notice the twister and come here too?

"Let me in! It's me, Zelda!" she screamed as she pounded on the wooden doors.

_Clank!_

Zelda jumped as she heard the strange metallic sound. Soon, she realized, it came from the celler. Suddenly, the wooden doors popped open, and Karane, her classmate poked her head out. The wind caught her by surprise, as her hair flew around wildly.

"Zelda!" she yelled over the howling wind, "Where have you been!? We've been in here for over an hour, quickly come inside!"

Zelda nodded and followed Karane down the storm shelter. With a bit of effort, she pulled the doors shut, and shoved the metal stick back into place.

"Hey, everyone!" she heard Karane call down the stairs, "I found Zelda!"

Zelda couldn't help but blush a bit, she was very late. As she arrived at the last step, she couldn't help but see the relief on her classmates faces. Her father immediately rushed up to her, and gave her a hug.

"Zelda," he said, "I'm glad you're safe,"

"Sorry, Daddy," she whispered, and broke the hug, "I didn't hear the horns,"

He sighed, "The Knight in charge of the horns in the south of Skyloft took the day off, I'm sorry. I was hoping you would hear and go to another cellar,"

She nodded, "Has Link arrived? He should of automatically come to this one, this is the Academies storm shelter!"

Zelda bit her lower lip, what if Link is danger?! To her dismay, her father shook his head. Her eyes widened, her worst fear is happening. "He's not here?"

"I'm sorry," her father said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I..." she paused, "I'm going to go find Link, and bring him here,"

Her father looked shocked, "You can't go out there! It's too dangerous!"

"I'll be fine!"

"No,"

"But-"

"Listen to your father, Zelda," a voice said, Zelda glanced to the side and frowned.

"Groose, I know you hate Link, but do you want him killed?" she snapped.

"No," Groose said, "But I'm sure the wimp found shelter," with one slick motion. He pushed back his pompadour, and made a small clicking sound with his tongue. "Stay here with me, Zel," Zelda made a face, was he seriously flirting in a situation like this?

She crossed her arms, "I'm still going, and he's not a wimp," She pushed past her father and climbed up the stairs. "And my name is Zelda not Zel,"

"Zelda!" Groose yelled, and pulled her back forcefully, she yelped. He caught her off guard. All was silent, everyone knew Zelda was about to snap, the goddess spawn's impatience was growing. She scowled, she did not take kindly to his actions. With lightning speed, she whipped around, and smacked him right on the cheek. A painful crack rang over the sound of the wind.

She looked right into his yellow irises, her gaze bore into his very essence. She could sense his fear, she wasn't proud of her actions. But she was sick of Groose pushing her around like that. Her eyes widened at the mark she left on his skin, it was a red, she shuddered at the thought of the pain. Surely it would blister up.

His grip fell off her shoulder, and her expression softened. "Sorry, but I need to find Link," she took a step back. "Put some ice on that,"

She turned, and mentally kicked herself. Her father and Karane were standing there, with unknown emotions washed on their faces. She briskly walked past them, none made a move to stop her. She would be lying if she said she was proud of what she did.

Her steps were barely audible as she ran up the stairs. She a shove she pushed the metal bar off the handles. With a loud snap, the bar fell to the ground and the doors were forcefully thrown open. The wind was making it impossible to walk, she stumbled to the right. Zelda let out a small grunt as she hit the ground.

_'Remind me to never make you angry,'_ a silent whisper came out of nowhere. It rang through her head. She grabbed her forehead.

"Who's there?" she yelled, looking around, desperately trying to keep the hair out of her face.

No answer.

"Great," she yelled, "I may have killed my best friend, I abandoned the shelter, the wind is too much for me, and I'm going insane!"

She grabbed a wooden post and pulled herself up. An idea suddenly rang throughout her head. She knew where Link was, but getting there, is another problem. She pulled her fingers to her lips and blew, a loud whistle seemed to be carried away throughout the wind.

She sighed, flying in this wind would be suicide. 'stupid, stupid' she scolded herself. 'Think Zelda, you're an intelligent woman,'

"Not really," she said silently, "I'm a complete moron, the smartest thing to do is to go back to the shelter," she whispered to herself, "But that would be admitting defeat,"

Suddenly a loud squawking sound rang through the wind. Her partner, Aria was fighting the current of the wind. Zelda smiled, even her bird still believed in her.

"Aria!" Zelda yelled, her voice didn't travel far. She quickly shut her mouth, the wind was drying her tounge out. She glanced at Aria who was trying to land, with a few failures, the bird finally landed. Sinking her talons into the ground, to prevent her from being pushed away by the wind.

The girl let go of the fence post and ran towards the bird. Her steps were rather clumsy, as the force of the wind made it hard to walk. After a couple of minutes, she finally reached her bird.

Aria was squawking with discomfort, the wind was blowing some of her feathers off. And she was having trouble gripping the ground. She flapped her wings a bit to stay upright. Zelda grabbed the bird's wing, as tightly as possible,and began trudging towards the bird.

Her body was now touching the bird. She grasped Aria's torso, and attempted to climb on. The wind made it fairly impossible. She glanced back, only to see the twister was now near the Lumpy Pumpkin.

"Aria!" she yelled, hoping the bird would hear her over the howling of the wind, "We need to hurry, can you fly?!"

Her bird, gave a determined chirp, and spread out her wings. As if to say, 'Let's do this,'

She tightened her grip, and flicked her reins. "Let's go!"

Her bird, began flying with an awkward start. "Aria! Steady yourself!" Zelda yelled, "We're going to our secret island!" Quickly, the Loftwing, tried to steady herself. It was a bumpy ride to say the least.

Zelda kicked her sides, to make her speed up. Aria was against her command but did as she was told. The blue Loftwind knew better than to disobey her mistress, she knew fully well, Zelda had a temper on her. And, there was something about her being, that makes her want to obey every command, even if it meant certain death.

In the distance, Zelda could see the island. The round top made it look like a shield volcano. The ones they read about in school.

The strong gusts of wind pushed Aria around, and poor Zelda was on the verge of being pushed off. Her grip tightened, as she was now slightly off the bird's back. Aria sensed Zelda's weight somewhat disappearing, and tilted back, to keep her partner on.

Soon Aria was at the entrance of the small cavern. Zelda screamed Link's name. As Aria hovered a bit lower. It was dark inside, but she could make out a small figure. The figure jumped when it heard the name. It stood up and ran towards the light.

A boy, that same boy that made her laugh, calmed her when she cried, and shared many tragic, and peaceful memories with her. Zelda silently cheered as Link emerged from the shadows.

"Zelda!? Link screamed, "What are you doing here? You should be in the shelter!" His blue eyes full of nothing but concern.

"I know! But I was worried so I decided to look for you!" she yelled, she glanced behind her, and flinched at the sight of the twister, it was normal sized now, and shrinking. But it was advancing towards them. "Can I come in!" She made it sound like a demand, more than a question.

Of course she can come in, Link wasn't just going to let her sit out there in the wind!

He nodded, and reached to grab her by the hand. Their hands lightly touched, when suddenly, a rock was hurled at her and her loftwing.

Zelda glanced to the side and her eyes widened. Pain racked her whole body, she tried to scream, but fear stopped her.

The last thing she knew, she was plummeting down towards the surface.

* * *

**Yeah, I know the idea of a twister pulling Zelda down to earth was used. But this is in no way, related to Ghirahim, or any of the events in Skyward Sword. So yeah, I guess that sort of justifies my actions. No? Fine. **

**THIS IS A CLIFFIE! MWAHAHAH! A very bad one, but who cares, two-shot. Yeah! Oh well, see you guys later. I promise you, I shan't make you wait that long again. **

**Farewell my fellow readers. **

**~PD289**


End file.
